The Inevitable End
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Loosely based story kind of along the lines of what happened in season 2 finale of Rick and Morty, but my own little twist and ending. I would appreciate meaningful reviews... They will determine if I make this scene literal and symbolize the death of my artistic expression or if its a side story that will fade into the background not to be dredged back up. Enjoy.


A/N I am in a really low confidence mood where I don't really know what I am going to do... Any way read please do review, the more reviews (Critiques and actual comments about what was liked or not will be counted) So make a real meaningful review. I might continue writing and/or artwork.

Enjoy... I guess.

The Inevitable End

By

Flaky2.0

"So why do you not have a job yet?" A red porcupine covered in flakes said leaning over a table to grab the salt shaker. "Yeah Belize, you haven't had one in a long time. You need to get out more." A dark blue skunk with a petunia on her head said as she was adjusting the flower on her head.

A dark blue raccoon with a black stripe going down his back looked over at the porcupine first and then at the skunk before sighing, "You want to know why I do not want to get a job?" Belize then looked at the two around him. "Because it attracts attention that I do not want or need on me." Belize then looked down at the bowl in front of him.

"Oh yeah you have issues with the government and are afraid they are conspiring against you." The skunk said laughing, the porcupine laughed along with her, Belize shrugged it off when a pigeon flew above their heads and landed on a tree close to the table. "Delivery for Belize Ferdinand." Belize reached up to the pigeon as it grabbed the envelope and handed it to him. The pigeon sat there and waited for Belize to read the message.

 _Dear Belize,_

 _I want to invite you to an exclusive get together with the group and discuss plans on what to do next._

Belize sighed, "Ooh a secret admirer finally admitting they have a crush on you?" Belize crumpled the paper and threw it behind him and resumed eating, the porcupine went over to the note and opened it up. "Hey Petunia he was invited into his 'secret group' meeting again." The skunk laughed, "Oh his pathetic little group that acts like they are a major organization, but they are almost nothing more then puffing little cowards" she and the porcupine continue to laugh Belize sighed and got up from the chair.

"Mock all you want Petunia and Flaky, but when the government gets too over powered, do not blame me for whatever they decide to do to you." Belize then went over to the paper and set it on fire holding it up in the air for the wind to blow the ashes away. Belize then smiled as an idea came to him. "Normally its just exclusive to the members, but I am a high rank in the group, I am sure they won't mind me bringing a couple of maids to the meeting."

Flaky and Petunia stopped laughing and grinned at Belize, "Oh you think we are that naïve wow, you really need to get out more, neither of us are that way." Petunia said as the two began laughing again. Belize looked over to the pigeon and nodded. Belize then reached into his tail and pulled out a gas mask and put it on as the pigeon does the same and drops a small container next to the two laughing.

A purple haze of smoke swirled around the two until their laughter slowly started to fade and slow down until the two were leaning against one another and snoring while standing up, Belize waited for the haze to dissipate before taking off the gas mask and dragging the skunk and porcupine away from the location before anyone noticed what had happened.

Belize grabbed a bucket of liquid and poured it on the two sleeping as they were tied up and blind folded. "Ugh what the hell is that?" Petunia said as she took a couple of quick whiffs of the air. She gasped and started to spit when some of it got in her mouth. "Belize what the hell are you pouring gas on us for?" Flaky slowly came into consciousness and noticed she was blindfolded and had gas on her.

"Don't worry girls we are just going to test you." Belize then grabbed their blindfolds and pulled them off of the two. Flaky and Petunia both looked around and saw a fairly large group of figures in hooded cloaks that they couldn't tell who was who. Belize walked up to the two and took the hood off his head.

"Welcome fellow brothers, we have gathered to make out plan against the government." Everyone in the cloaks cheered without much movement, Belize then went over to Flaky and Petunia. "We also have a couple of stowaways that I brought, they didn't believe me when I told them we are a group of revolutionaries fighting for a great cause, they even went far as too say we are a pathetic group." All the cloaked figures started to boo the two that were tied up.

"Shall we show them the error of their ways?" Belize said as he pulled out a match and sparked it up and shown everyone the flame on the end of the stick. Everyone cheered again as Belize walked over to the two. "Now as I said earlier this is a trial test, if you are too afraid to continue the flames will consume the oxygen around you and knock you unconscious and you will have no memory of this meeting."

Belize then flicked the match into his other paw and laughed a little, "Or the flame will burn a mark on you that will mark you for death if you hear privileged information and try and tell anyone else about what you hear today." Belize then tossed the match at the two as the flames swirled up around the two, while everyone was cheering. Belize then went next to the flame and barely touched it turning the flames blue.

Belize then smiled, "It is your decision, the flame is smart you don't have to say anything, the flame will do the work all on its own." Belize and the rest of the figures watched as the blue flame swirled around Flaky and Petunia after thirty seconds Belize snapped his paws and the flamed dissipated. Everyone sat still and watched to see if the two would fall to the ground knocked out or did they choose to stay and hear out the meeting.

Belize slowly went over to the two and poked them each one woke up and had a flame mark on their shoulders, "Well fellow brothers we have two that have taken the oath of silence and will not speak of anything that goes on here." Belize then clapped as the rest of the cloaks cheered until Belize silenced them.

"Now we need to get on to business." Belize reached into his tail again and pulled out a suitcase and a foldable table. Belize opened the table and set up the suitcase on it, "The Government has set up these outposts in sector four, seven, ten, and fifteen." Belize pointed to the spots in the locations of the outposts on maps he was pulling out of the suitcase.

"They are planning to brainwash sectors two, six, eight, and twelve into believing that we are the cause of suffering, we need to strike before the Government has the centers up and running." Belize then pointed to a couple of the cloaks as they stepped forward. "I want you to continue this little briefing while I consult the two non-members." Belize then went over to Flaky and Petunia.

"Look, I proved to you I was not kidding and next time you call my group pathetic…" Belize grabbed the two by their chest fur. "I will burn the both of you and easily pin it on the government as it is something they have been known to do." Belize then released the two before cutting their bindings. "Oh and by the way half the members here are on the most wanted by the Government so it will be wise not to say anything to anyone."

Belize then went back to the map and started to set up plans on where to hit the Government to slow down their plans, once Belize finished his planning he was getting ready to wrap up the meeting a couple of members stepped forward. "Yes what did you want to add to the plan?" Belize said to the two who stepped forward.

"Oh we just had an idea that will save everyone the trouble, give up and accept you lose." Belize shut the briefcase fast and put it back in his tail as he also reached in and pulled out a gun, but he wasn't fast enough, the two that stepped forward pulled out guns and stun grenades. "Everyone get down on the floor, you are all under arrest, we have this place surrounded."

Belize ducked down as a majority of the members pulled out their guns and started to shoot at the two spies for the Government Belize grabbed a phone, but one of the Government agents saw him with it. "No you don't put the phone on the ground now." Belize complied and placed the phone on the ground, the agent then told him to push the phone over to other agents, Belize pressed a button on the phone and sent it on its way to the agents.

The phone blinked several times and started a minor countdown phase before giving an electronic pulse wave to the area and a large pulse of intense light waves blinding anyone that was stupid enough to look at it when it went off, Belize used it to grab Flaky and Petunia before getting away from the area.

Belize then jumped into a vehicle along with Flaky and Petunia speeding away as fast as he possibly could. "Son of a bitch, son of a bitch, son of a bitch, how the hell did they figure out where we were?" Belize kept putting his frustration in the steering wheel strangling it at times. Belize then drove to his home. "You two stay out here do not leave this vehicle."

Belize got out and ran inside he came out a minute later with a little blue raccoon female that looked like him, except she had pink tipped ears and a stripe around her waist like a belt. "Big Brother Belize, what's going on? Why are we leaving?" Belize just ignored her and drove off as fast as he could. Belize stopped in a motel parking lot and told everyone to get out calmly and do not do anything considered suspicious. Everyone got out of the vehicle slowly and calmly like they were a single family visiting and needed a place to stay.

Belize went up to the receptionist and got them their room, he gathered everyone's attention and got them to follow him to the room where he opened the door and everyone just piled in and was looking at the place checking if there was anything good in the room,

Belize smiled as he knew as long as he was not captured things will be great and the cause he is fighting for was what pushed him to go forward, Belize went to the bathroom. "Okay while Belize is busy what the hell is going on here?" Petunia looked at the little raccoon and she in turn looked over to Flaky. "I don't know, but girls he's lost it, I have no idea what the hell his cause is, but I think he's just blind to the fact he's causing just as much trouble for everyone just fighting for nothing." Flaky said.

Belize was sitting on the inside of the bathroom door listening in on the others. "He's not blind he just doesn't like how they are doing things, and I am sure if you were in my big brothers shoes, you would be doing the same thing." Petunia looked at the raccoon and sighed, "Look Rose you are young, you have no idea what he is doing, how can you love him even after all the trouble he's caused you." Rose shook her head. "I do not care he is my brother and I do not care how much I get hurt, or anyone I know we never got to know each other for long and I will fight with him to all ends."

Belize leaned against the door silently as he could and slid down the door as silently as he could, he opened the door and worked on a smile before pulling Flaky away from the group. "I am going out to get supplies, make sure Rose stays safe." Flaky looked at Belize and saw something was troubling him, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Belize, Rose will be fine, but you are going to hurt her a lot if you do anything stupid." Belize scoffed, "Like I will do anything stupid." Belize then looked behind Flaky and looked at Rose knocking Petunia down in a pillow fight nearly beating her down with fluff.

Belize then nodded to Flaky and then drove off to a store, but before he got there he called a tip line, "Hello this is the Government tip line, if you would like a list of the most wanted press one, if you have any information on one of the most wanted press two." Belize pressed two and a receptionist answered the phone, Belize disguised his voice the best he could.

"Uh yeah hi I would like to report the whereabouts one of the top most wanted on your list." Belize looked around keeping focused on his driving. The receptionist responded, "Which one on our list are you reporting seeing sir?" Belize coughed a little and then mentioned his name, the receptionist was highly excited, "Please hold on a second sir." There was a couple clicks and another voice came online, "You have information on Belize Ferdinand?" Belize kept up the disguised voice. "Yes he is heading on his way to Rolling Hills super market he was armed and might be planning to rob the place, you must hurry there before he robs it and gets away." Belize then hung up and reached into his tail to pull out a pistol.

Belize took out the clip and emptied the chamber. Belize then grabbed his wallet with a picture of him and Rose having a fun time on her eleventh birthday. Belize smiled and then with a tear clouding his eye he stopped in the super market parking lot and pulled out the gun not bothering to hide it.

Belize walked up to the store and just as soon as he made it inside sirens was heard outside, Belize knew about the inevitable stand-off so he just went over to the cashier clerk and pointed the gun at him. "Do not worry to much, things will be over fairly fast." Just as he said that a couple of the Government agents rushed into the store. "Belize Ferdinand, put the weapon down and surrender, you are surrounded." Belize looked around and saw they were all pointing their weapons at him.

Belize glanced once more at the picture of him and Rose before slowly turning around and with the gun pointed it at the lead point agent which caused all the agents in the store to shoot their weapons at him, after a hail of bullets Belize dropped the picture that was struck a hole going through Belize's head on the picture and the blood covering up Rose's smile.

"Zen216 confirming the Governments number one most wanted is down, I repeat, the Government's number one most wanted is DOA." Belize slightly fidgeted a little taking one last glance at the picture getting a tear in his eye before everything faded to black.

A/N The back-lining theme was inspired by Season 2 episode 10 of Rick and Morty (Season 2 finale) outside of that ( which the show is credited to Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon ) even if credit isn't needed I feel better covering all bases.

Flaky and Petunia (c) mondo

Brlize and Rose (c) Mine


End file.
